Shoujo Kitsune
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl? Well 'she' is now and she's going to highschool in recent times. Between cocky bastards, mind boggling mysteries, and jealous girls, can Naru survive? Pairings Narusasu. With comedy, fighting and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**Shoujo Kitsune**

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto but I do own this plot so back off!

**Notes from the Author: **This is the first Fanfic I have posted online so be nice! This is my first Naruto fanfic so bare with me! I like constructive critism though. Just so you know. All the genins are in 10th grade and their second year of highschool! It's down the american way by grades and dress code but everthing alse is like japanese schools. They are all around 15. Iruka's 25, Kakashi is 27, Tsunade (I introduced her early because she's awesome!) is 29, and i'll think of everyone else's age as we go along. I will include Itachi and Orochimaru in this Fanfic because I like storied with plots! I don't want all romance. The parings in this fic are: Naru(Girl Naruto) and Sasuke, one sided Sakura and Sasuke, one sided Ino and Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi (Not too much because I want this fic mostly on Naru and Sasuke), and maybe others as I go along. Be patient with me too because I have a tendancy of starting fanfics and never working on it for a while. Though if I get alot of reviews telling me to continue I will work harder to update. Now I shall shut up and sart the damn story.**  
**

**Chapter 1: Start of a New School Year or Hell?**

Uzumaki Naru was one of those girls who just weren't meant to be elegant. She lived as an orphan with no rules or restrictions. She had been parentless since birth due to a terrible accident that happened when she was born.

Naru never dressed well due to lack of help. She wore baggy, worn, dirty clothes and never wore make up. She didn't know the meaning of manners or anything that might make her look more civilized. She was Uzumaki Naru, trouble maker of Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Naru rolled over in her bed. She lazily threw her hand at the annoying alarm and pressed snooze. She relaxed. _Let me sleep more...its only 7:50...wait a second..._

_"Seven fifty! I'm freekin' late!" she said kicking the covers off her and rushing to her bathroom. She threw a baggy white t shirt and yellow Capri's that were lying on the floor. Most things she needed were on the floor. Anything important anyway._

She ran threw the one bedroom apartment that was supplied to her by the city and grabbed a cup of ramen, shoved it into her bag, and ran out the door.

Normally, Naru wouldn't care if she was late. But today her old teacher, Iruka, promised if she got to school on time for the opening ceremonies, he bring her to an all you can eat buffet which had loads of ramen. Ramen, her most favorite food in the world. She never got sick of it no matter how many times she consumed it.

She quickened her pace. High school started at 8 o'clock and it was already 7: 56. She reached the front gate and turned the corner when -slam- right into some persons back. She fell flat on the floor along with the other person opposite of her.

"Watch where your going!" she yelled at the boy in front of her as she rubbed her butt from the pain.

The boy gave her a cold glare and stated, "Take your own advise dobe."

Naru looked at the boy closer. Oh my god. It was Uchiha Sasuke, only the most popular guy in all of Konoha high. Not only was he good looking, he was also a prodigy, good at everything he did. Despite that, Naru hated him. She hated his cocky looks and his 'I'm better than all of you look'.

Naru would have punched Sasuke if the bell wasn't about to ring any second. She got up and ran to the auditorium where the opening ceremonies took place.

Naru searched the auditorium for a pink haired girl. Spotting her friend, Naru ran over to the book smart Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naru yelled pushing people out of her way to get to her girly friend.

Sakura looked at her messy friend and sighed. "When will you ever take care of yourself. You really need to grow up." she said pointing a finger at the blonde.

Naru glared at her. "Well, excuse me!" she said with more venom then usual. Sakura had noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What's got your panties in a not." she said half heartedly.

Naru face became red with rage. "That jackass Uchiha, that's what!" she said raising a fist in the air. She was having an okay day until that ass had come and ruined, though he really didn't do much.

Sakura's eyes started to sparkle. "You saw Sasuke-kun?" she said in a dreamy state. Yup, Sakura was one of the many girls who had fallen pray to the cold boy.

"Sasuke? Where?" said Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke fan and Sakura's rival, appeared out of no where hearing the name of the one she desired.

"Ino, you pig! Trying to take my Sasuke away!" Sakura said angrily.

"What's it to you bill board brow." she said disappointed that Sasuke wasn't there.

The two girls kept on bickering and Naru sighed. She didn't get why everyone like that stoic, heartless bastard.

The bell rung signaling the start of school but no ones conversations died down. Then the principle appeared on stage. The school had called the principal 'the Hokage' which was supposed to symbolize that he was of great responsibility. After all, he did have to handle all these energetic kids and there dramas.

The Hokage grunted. Still no silence. He coughed louder this time, no one noticed yet again. he then yelled. "Shut up!" and then the noise immediately dispersed. He then continued. "Welcome back. I am here to tell you that I will no longer be your principle. This year you will have a different Hokage. She is well trained and I trust her completely with the duties of Hokage. I give to you, Tsunade!" he said walking off and a blonde haired, big chest women walked onto the stage.

She then started her speech. "This year, I hope that all of you will have no reason to come into my office. if you do, prepare for the consequences." she said with a scary smirk and the students got a really bad feelings down their spines. She continued, "Now, this year we are going to have more dances with alcohol-" everyone cheered '-for me only." everyone booed. Evil glare, silence, and continuation. "We have several new programs and including that will be a martial arts being a part of P.E. I expect most of you to participate or fail class. The choice is yours. That said, all schedules are at the desk over there sorted by last name. Now get moving." she said then left the stage and everyone stayed where they were.

"Well?" she said giving the kids another creepy grin/glare. They immediately got up and ran over to the tables. Naru picked up her schedule and looked it over.

She looked at it inquisitively and said "Kakashi?" while a certain ravened haired boy right next to her said the same name. They glared at each other.

"Seems we have the same teacher dobe." said Sasuke arrogantly. Naru just wanted to punch him do bad. then he got what Sasuke said. The same teacher means same class. The same class means the whole year with that heartless, conceded, arrogant, son of a bi-.

"Naru! who's class are you in? I'm in Kakashi's" she said then noticed Sasuke next to Naru. "Oh, ah ,h-hi there Sasuke." she said blushing at the sight of her crush. Sasuke just grunted a reply.

"You got Kakashi? At least I'll be with someone i can tolerate!" Naru sighed in relief and anger thinking of sharing a classroom with Sasuke and a drooling Sakura.

Sakura stared at Naru in confusion. "Why? Who else is with us?" she said curiously. Naru then pointed a finger rudely at Sasuke. "That bastard." she said in a pissed tone.

Sakura hit Naru on the head for insulting her beloved. Then ran up to Ino. She said with cockiness, "So what class are you in? I have Kakashi who so happens to be Sasuke's teacher too." Sakura laughed at Ino. "Beat that Ino-piggy."

Ino gasped, "Well, Sasuke only falls for pretty girls without big foreheads." she shot back unwilling to let Sakura win. Then they started another pointless feud.

Naru and Sasuke just watched the idiocy silently, with Naru rubbing her head where the new bump she had gotten from Sakura was located. Naru then glanced at Sasuke, "Don't you ever get tired of this?" she said sighing.

Sasuke then said in a whisper, "yes." then headed off toward the class room to which he was assigned. Naru gaped in disbelief. Could Sasuke not be as conceded as she thought? _Nah, must have imagined it..._ Naru thought heading over to Sakura who was currently in a cat fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If only...but no, I don't own Naruto and its wonderful characters.

**Notes from the Author: **Hi there! Thank you all who reviewed and all that read! I'm sorry if NaruSasu is getting old but I dont give a damn. I love them! This chapter is once again short...sorry! I just like short chapters but that means it'll be a longer fanfic! Someone asked what the system was for orphans and what happened to the Uchihas... well the system is that the government will support the orphan a workers permit and they have an apartment complex in which independant orphans can live in without paying. Sasuke still lives in the Uchiha mansion alone though. That will be reveiled later in the story though. Please read and review!

**Chapter 2: Late Teachers and Seating Arrangements**

Naru had finally grabbed Sakura out of her fight with Ino and walked down the hall to their new classroom. Sakura brushed her hair with her fingers because it had gotten messed up during her fight with Ino.

Naru opened the door to find a bunch of people catching up with their friends and girls drooling over Sasuke who was leaning against a window. Sakura joined those girls and Naru sighed in frustration. Sasuke noticed this and gave Naru a side ways smirk. Naru glared back and stuck a tongue out at him.

An hour went by with Sasuke and Naru glaring at each other and girls whispering how hot Sasuke is. The 2nd years started to complain about the tardiness of the teacher when the teacher finally came in a poof of smoke.

He was a silver haired man who wore a mask and the school headband over his eye. He was clothed in black pants and black long sleeve shirt with the teachers' vest over it. He waved to his new students. "Hello." he said with a lazy grin which you could tell he had because of his only visible eye.

Everyone stared at their teacher. This is what their stuck with all year! Naru then poked a finger at the teacher. "Why the hell are you so late? I have a life you know!" she said angrily.

Sasuke said without much effort, "Really?" and Naru glared at him for the umpteenth time that morning.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, on the way to school I got lost on the path way of life." All the students gawked at the stupidity of their instructors excuse.

Kakashi smiled and then pointed to a chart hung on the wall. "That's your seating chart. Find your seat. Its going to be your seat for the rest of the year." And the students got up, looking hopefully at the chart to be next to someone they know or a seat next to Sasuke in most of the girls' case.

Naru searched for her name on the chart. She was right next to Sakura which made her happy. Her smile soon disappeared as she saw who was on the other side of her. None other then the stuck up Uchiha. Ok, someone is out to get her or something cause no one can have this much bad luck. Sasuke looked over the chart and noticed the arrangements and scowled. Yup, someone definitely hated her.

Naru headed over to her seat, head hung low in defeat. Why can't anything go smoothly? Well, at least she had a cup of ramen in her bag and a cup with Iruka later. She searched in her bag for the ramen. Where was it? She felt around more and started throwing the contents of the bag. Everyone watched her like a lunitic as she desprately searched for her ramen. She screamed in frustration and Sakura tried not to laugh as she asked her what's was wrong.

Naru's eyes started to water in a comical way. "I can't find my ramen!" she screamed in a unladylike manner.

Sasuke sat down at his seat and said "That was yours? I found it on the ground after you plowed me over. Thought it was trash considering the brand." he then brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

Naru was at her peak. She was a balloon that was popped and she threw herself at him grabbing his throat and squeezing it hard. She screamed, "I hate you! You son of a bitch!"

Sasuke was a little surprised by the sudden attacked but kept his cool. He choked her back and they got into a battle of the grip and air fight.

Kakashi watched lazily as girls panicked that Sasuke's pretty face might be ruined and boys made bets on who would win. Then Sakura hit her teacher upside the head. "Do something!" she commanded her teacher.

Kakashi winced and pain and sighed that he would have to end the amusing fight. He walked over to the two stubborn kids and pried them off each other. He threw them each to opposite sides. "Enough's enough." Kakashi said without much meaning.

Naru tried to dash in again when Sakura hit her on the head. Naru rubbed the bump and stared evilly at the dark haired boy. Sasuke shot the glare back.

Kakashi sighed in a bored manner and said, "Go put your noses to the wall and stand there until I remember you." Then he pointed to the wall and shoved the two enemies over their where they stood facing the wall. What were they, 1st graders! Naru looked back at the teacher and said, "how long will that be?' she said shooting daggers with her eyes at Sasuke.

Kakashi then pulled out a book and said when I finish this months issue. The students recoiled in disgust when they noticed the book was the famous adult comic, 'Make out Paradise'. Naru then quickly turned back to the wall. The students went back to the seats while Kakash assigned them a page to do out of their workbooks that were on the shelves.

_This sucks, _She thought clenching her fist, _I'm stuck with a perverted, lazy teacher; a cold blooded asswhipe; a bunch of girls who go gaga over that asswhipe; and my ramen was thrown out. Can the day get any worse?_

Sasuke then elbowed the tanned girl. She grunted and whispered forcefully, "What?"

"This is your fault." he said giving her a really scary glare.

"My fault! You threw out my ramen!" she said in disbelief.

"It would have been lost anyway considering you dropped it before I threw it out." he said crossing his arms.

Then Naru pinched him in the side and gave a challenging glare. Sasuke pinched her back but a little harder. This continued until the bell rung signaling lunch. The day first half of the day completely wasted for the two.

**Notes: **Yes, no? Please submit review! And sorry about the italisized part in the last chapter..I don't know how to fix it! But my original on my computer wasn't like that so sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction now would I.

**Notes from the Author: **Hi, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been way too busy. I made this chapter a little longer and I'll try and make the rest of them even longer. Sorry! Some are asking if she looks like Sexy no Jitsu, and yes, she does. Now on with the fic!

**Chapter 3: Lunch and the Fallen**

Naru walked out of the classroom, tired from standing for all that time and rubbing her side where she had gotten a bruise from being pinched so many times. She then met up with Sakura who looked really mad.

"Did you have to start a fight on the first day!" Sakura said in a disapproving tone. Naru grunted back, too tired and aching to argue. Sakura just dropped it as they walked toward a group of girls Sakura was good friends and Ino.

"Eww, what's that on you head- wait! That's just your forehead" said Ino sticking a tongue out at Sakura.

"Shut up, slut!" yelled the pink haired girl.

Naru grunted as Sakura and Ino began their normal 'conversation'. She sat on the ground and someone whispered, "H-hi Naru."

Naru jumped a bit then looked at the speaker. It was none other than Hyuuga Hinata, quietest little brunette ever. Naru replied, "Hey there!" with some happiness recovered. Naru knew Hinata from two years back when they where in the same class. Naru also happen to have a crush for a short time on the shy girl's older brother, Hyuuga Neji, but no one would ever know that secret.

There was silence between the two although you could here the pointless fighting of the two Sasuke fans off to the side. Then there was a loud rumble from Naru's stomach. Hinata blushed for Naru while Naru cried comically. Hinata dug through her bag and handed Naru a sandwich shyly. Naru took it gratefully. She practically inhaled the food she was so hungry.

Hinata giggled a bit at Naru's lack of manners. She really admired Naru for being so strong. She would stand up to anyone or anything, no matter what the chances. Never backing down. If only she could be like that and live up to her family name. If only.

Naru licked her fingers, savoring the sweet taste. She smiled at Hinata and bowed to her. "Thank you so much!" she said going teary eyed. Hinata blushed even more from embarrassment. "No problem." she said in a barely audible voice.

On the sidelines some people finally pulled Ino and Sakura off each other. They looked disheveled and breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breathe from all the petty insults they had blurted out.

Just then, Sasuke walked by. Most of the girls started to drool while Sakura and Ino quickly tried to tidy themselves up. Sasuke looked over at the group and the girls fell over from the hotness. Naru sighed in annoyance. Sasuke looked at her then walked away. Naru was confused again. Sasuke acts a little strange a little too much.

BRING! The bell chimed to announce that lunch was over. Then the speaker came on and Tsunade's voice was heard all over the school. She said, well, more of demanded, "Lunch is over now get to class. Anyone found lurking in the hallways after the tardy bell gets to be my special friend. Now move!" There was a clicking noise to signal the end of the announcement. Everyone started to run towards their classrooms afraid to even find out what their Hokage meant by 'special friend'.

---------------------------------------------------

Naru walked with Sakura back to class. Sakura nudged Naru to faster so they wouldn't be late and label her a 'bad girl'. They got to class and Naru stiffened at the site of Sasuke already there. He sat at his desk, eyes closed. _Why me..._ she cried in her head sitting down trying very hard not to make the cold boy notice her-"Hey Sasuke."- Never mind.

Sakura put on her girly smile to make herself more noticeable. So much for Naru's plan 'not-talk-to-Sasuke-so-you-don't-kill-him'. Sasuke opened one eye in the direction of Sakura. Sakura blushed like a tomato, and Naru cursed under her breathe. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke and said in a shy, yet flirty way, "I know that you weren't really with us during class because of Naru," she shot a glare a Naru and Naru slumped down to retreat, "But Kakashi-sensei is giving us a project which we need partners for. Want to be mine?"

Some of the girls in the class gasp at Sakura's courage to talk to their Sasuke. Naru's jaw dropped as her friend asked someone else to be her partner. Sasuke didn't reply.

Then Kakashi appeared with a poof right behind Sakura tapping her on the shoulder. Sakura jumped and Kakashi said, "I'll assign the partners, so you don't have to worry about that." Sakura pouted and sat down next to Naru, angry she had build up all that courage for nothing.

Everyone got in their seats and Kakashi sat in his. He then began to talk, "As some of you may know, There is a group project. This will require to spend time to get to know your classmates. Meaning you have to go to their houses. The project is to find out as much as you can about each other. You will required to describe there houses and the person. Now we'll draw lots to see who your partners are. The color drawn on the slip of paper will be your team mate.." he said picking up a bowl full of papers.

Each person went up to get an assigned partner. After everyone was done, they shouted out their colors to find their color buddy. Naru opened the white piece of paper in her hand. Then she screamed out, "Who got blue?" and both Sasuke and Sakura turned towards her in reply.

Sakura went dreamy eye. "I guess we'll be together anyways!" she said playing with a lock of hair. Sasuke tried hard not to strangle his teacher for making him be with one of his fans and a psycho girl. Naru stood there laughing, wishing this was all a dream.

Sasuke then looked toward Kakashi. "I thought we were going to have a partner, not partners." he said making all the girls minus Naru drool from the slickness of his voice.

Kakashi put on a lazy grin and replied, "Yes, but there are an odd amount of kids in this class. So there is one group of 3, which so happens to be you three."

Naru then walked toward Kakashi. She quickly grabbed the issue of Make Out Paradise and ran out of the classroom. Kakashi followed her as long as everyone else. She headed up to the roof and held Kakashi's prized possession over the edge right above the pool. She then yelled, "Change the groups or it gets thrown into the pool!"

Kakashi sweat dropped a little trying to calm the girl down. "Lets not be hasty now. What good will it do you throwing out my book?" he said inching towards her.

"Just give it back to him Naru! It's not worth it! You'll be suspended!" Sakura yelled frantically. The other kids watched with interest and Sasuke watched mildly intrigued.

"Like I care!" yelled Naru angrily, "This day can't get any better if I leave. In fact, I'd be much happier!"

Kakashi took his chance while seeing the girl being distracted by her friend, swiped for the book. Naru, not expecting the sudden action, lost her balance and fell off the roof. Although there was a pool below, they where on the forth story. Kakashi started to run after her when he say a flash of black run by him. Sasuke leapt after Naru and grabbed her. He held tightly to the dumbfounded girl and let his body hit the water first so he would break the fall. ((F.Y.I. even though water isn't solid, it still hurts from high heights-;))

Everyone looked over the side of the building to see the two teens resurface. Sasuke came up having Naru's arm over his shoulder. He looked tired and annoyed while Naru was coughing. Everyone in the class went down to go see them out of the water. Sasuke pulled himself out of the water and helped Naru out too. She kept on coughing until she breathed normal again. _This was not supposed to happen _She thought brushing her wet bangs off to the side. She looked to the side of her and saw Sasuke trying to extract the water from his soaked shirt. Naru looked confused. _Why is Sasuke wet?_ she thought too confused to have remember what he did.

Sakura then ran over to Naru and asked with concern, "Are you OK?" she said kneeling down to where Naru sat looking off in a daze.

Naru turned to Sakura and nodded her head. Sakura sighed. Then she hit Naru on the head, "I told you not to do it, you idiot!" Naru slumped like a dog who had no idea that chewing up your shoes was a bad thing. "If it wasn't for Sasuke, you could've broken something!"

"Sasuke?" Naru said thinking hard. _What about him?_

Kakashi came over to the three teens holding his book in delight, not really caring that two of them had just fell 4 stories, head first. He smiled his trademark lazy grin, "That's right, Sasuke jump after you. Shows not to mess with my stuff, eh?" Sakura would have hit Kakashi if he wasn't a teacher.

Naru then thought it out. Why the hell would Sasuke save her? They hated each others guts. She then looked at Sasuke for answers. Sasuke just smirk, "Just shows I'm better than you." he said arrogantly.

Naru puffed her cheeks like a hungry lion. Then grabbed Sasuke's arm and bit him. Hard. Sasuke tried to shake her off and it took Sakura hitting Naru on the head to pry her away. So much for gratitude.

**Notes:** Yes? No? Comment and suggestions are always welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hehehehe...When I take over the world Naruto will be mine...heheheheh

**Notes from me:** Waaaah! Gomen! (Sorry!) I haven't updated in like forever cause I visited my friend who lives on the other side of the country for two weeks so I didn't have time to update. I'm sorr this is short but I'm trying really! I'm just so busy (actually I'm lazy as hell -;). I tried to make a tiny Sasuke X Naru(to) moment but you know, their still enemies right now so nothing to big. Plus I read the chapter of when they where little kids and silently became friends and smiled so I was inspired! Now on with the chapter!

**Chapter 4:Of Enemies and Friends**

"ACHOOO!" Naru sneezed loudly from the dampness of her hair. After the pool incident, Naru, along with Sasuke, were taken to the infirmary were they gave them each a pair of gym clothes to wear. Although she was now in nice clean clothes, her long tangled hair was dripping.

Naru sat on one of the rock like beds shivering. She looked around the place for the nurse. She was currently in a different room with Sasuke, assessing any damage he might have been cursed with. Naru started to swing her legs impatiently. _How long does it freakin' take to find some dry clothes and bandage up the bite I gave him _she thought annoyed. Normally, she wouldn't have been so impatient with someone who saved her, but of all people it had to be that bastard. Why couldn't she be the one to save his sorry ass. Not only that, he had to be all conceited about his miraculous save. Why is the world so unfair.

Suddenly, Sasuke came out followed by the old nurse. He was wearing the same green P.E. shirt and blue P.E. shorts as Naru. The old Nurse seemed to be reprimanding him, something about jumping off roofs and attitudes. Sasuke seemed to be trying to drown out the screechy noise the hag made.

"Now remember to rest, and don't lay on your back. Don't want it to burn. And change the bandages on the bite. How vicious was this animal anyway?" said the women in the white coat.

Sasuke sneered a bit and said, "A retarded fox with no sense of stability." Naru might get bad grades but she could tell when someone was making a crack at her. She responded, "Well, maybe if some one wasn't always being an ass, you wouldn't have been attacked."

They both turned from each other pouting like children. The nurse sighed and said, "Head back to class after I sign your hall passes, and stop jumping off roofs." Then she quickly signed 2 pieces of paper and handed them out. She then pushed them both out of the office and told them to get back to class.

Naru and Sasuke walked together but at the opposite sides of the hall way. Sasuke had that bored expression, hand tucked in pockets, while Naru walked tensely, hands clenched at her sides.

Naru then looked at Sasuke's arm where she had bit him. It was bandaged up from his wrist to his elbow. I guess she kind of went over board, considering he did just help her out. HELPED not Saved! She didn't want to be that indebted to the Uchiha boy.

Quietly, under her breathe she whispered forcefully, "Sorry." Sasuke, having good hearing, turned to her surprised. Naru blushed from embarrassment of having to actually apologize to the guy she hated.

Sasuke smirk. Naru stuck her tongue out in reply. and they walked to the class in a peaceful silence both smiling to themselves.

------------------------------------------------

When they got the class, Kakashi looked over at them then went back to reading his precious book. They took there seats. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, waiting to get instructions. Naru sat down and turned to Sakura, who was pouting.

"What are we doing?" asked Naru hesitantly, not sure if talking to the cherry blossom was the best idea right now.

Sakura turned to the blonde and said, "Maybe if you weren't so idiotic you'd know. I told you not to do it yet you still do. If I tell you what to do now will you go do some weird stunt and scare me half to death!" Sakura said pissed but in a worried like tone.

Naru put her hands together like when people say prayers and said, "Sorry, I know I'm an idiot and I promise not to do that ever again." Naru hoped this would calm the aggravated girl down.

Sakura replied reluctantly, "Fine, but so help me god, next time you pull one of those stunts..." she said the rest in a mumble but Naru could tell by the fiery aura surrounding the blonde that she was whispering ways that she could torture the fox girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I have still not conquered the world. My beloved Naruto and it's character still not in my grasp. sigh

**Notes from...Somebody! Wahahahaha: **Gomen, Gomen! I am so sorry! I haven't updated in months because...School! Yup, damn those learning places! No, I lie. I just wasn't inspired. I do that alot. I should get someone to hit me over the head for my stupidity. But anyway, thanks for the comments. you all inspire me like no one has before. Oh and by the way. I was also writing more fanfics while in my absence from this one. I will post those when i finish them. Well, anyways! On with the Show! Or story! Whatever!

**Chapter 5: Alone?**

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly. Everyone was surprised and a little disappointed that Naru and Sasuke had not fought for the rest of the day. That didn't mean they were friends though because Naru was still dreading having to go do a research paper on Sasuke and Sakura. She didn't mind the Sakura part, but knowing that she would ignore her and only pay attention the Sasuke made Naru sick to her stomach.

She cursed under her breathe when the last bell rang. Kakashi put his perverted book down and turned to the class saying, "Remember the project, its due next Monday." he then disappeared like he had come this morning.

"Sasuke-kun!" chirped Sakura melodically. Sasuke turned reluctantly to the pink haired girl and she continued, "So when do we work on the project?"

Sasuke picked up his bag and said, "Whenever, the sooner the better."

"Then should I come over today?" she said batting her eyelashes. Naru saw this and felt like puking. Sakura had the worst taste in men.

"Fine, but don't we have that in our group too?" he said pointing and Naru. Naru snapped her teeth at his finger trying to bite him but since he was now prepared he quickly moved his finger, avoiding another bite.

Sakura's shoulders slumped. "Well, yeah I guess..." she said disappointed.

"Wow you sound so happy." said Naru sarcastically, slanting her eyes.

"Bye." said Sasuke walking out. He left coolly and all the girls watched, blushing at him.

"Ewww." said Naru as she watched the girls look sun burnt from just seeing him, including Sakura.

After Sakura recovered she turned to Naru and poked her in the nose, "Don't mess this up. This is finally my chance to get Sasuke into my clutches so don't get in my way, okay?" she said in a competitive voice.

Naru put her hands up in defense, "No need to worry. I would rather stay away from him."

------------------------------

Sakura and Naru headed out of the building to see Sasuke still there. He looked at them aggravated and said, "What took you so long?" in a demanding voice.

Naru shrugged and said, "You only have yourself to blame." and then got a swat on the head from Sakura. And people wonder why she isn't the brightest.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said walking over to him. So, where is your car?" she said searching for some hot car.

Naru's eyes burst out of her head, "he can drive. But we're all only 16!" she said pointing a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the finger that dared to disrespect him.

"Well," Sakura said, "Since Sasuke lives alone and is very rich, he got his license earlier than most." she finished with pride. She wanted to show off how much knowledge she had about the prodigy.

"Oh yeah..." said Naru a little spaced out. There was something she forgot about Sasuke. He was alone too. But she had no idea why.

"Can we go?" he said angrily, "Or is there anything else I need to know about myself?" Sasuke then started to walk toward a black Lamborghini.

Naru looked at the car in awe. "Damn rich people.' she muttered under her breathe following Sakura to the expensive vehicle.

Sakura went to sit in the front but Sasuke glared at her and said, "Sit in the back." Sakura immediately complied. Naru stifled a laugh at how Sasuke pushed Sakura around. Then she sat in the front. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"And who said you could sit there?" he said rather darkly. But that didn't faze Naru.

"I did." she replied as she got comfortable. "The back is too small for my legs anyway." Sakura glared at Naru and mouthed, 'idiot'.

Sasuke stared at Naru, amused. He then got in the drivers seat and began to drive.

**Notes... again: **Yes, no? I will be updating more often! I promise! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer (well no duh!): **It's finally mine yay! They came to me today saying I could have it. There with me right now! Wait whats that? Ashton? I've been what! No body punks me you bastard! (Sorry, I will be gone as I am currently doing...something).

**Notesty from Mesy: **Hey hey! Update! Woot woot! Sorry sorry, i know I promised, but i finally updated. And I tried to make it longer. I know the last chapet was really short, and for that I do apologize. This chapter is kinda serious and hardly with no humor due to the fact it has some serious stuff going on. CAUSE IT"S IMPORTANT! GEEEEEE! Anyway, have fun reading, and review! And I love all that has because I have so many for my first posted fanfiction! Wheee! ( Sorry, been stuck in summer school too long... gaaaaah...0 deer in the head light!)

**Chapter 6: Mystery in the Making**

"This is soooo boring!" complained Naru as she leaned out of the window like a dog. They had been driving for fifteen minutes in complete silence. COMPLETE SILENCE! What the hell.

Sasuke gave her a side long glare. "Do you ever keep your mouth shut?" he said a little peeved. Continuing to drive down a very isolated road.

"NO!" Naru shot back pulling at her hair. "How fricken long is this going to take!" she said slumping back into her chair.

"Another hour, if you don't SHUT UP!" he spat tacking his eyes off the road to engage in a glaring contest the blonde.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Sakura from the back of the car pointing toward a deer that just jumped into the road. Sasuke quickly turned back horrified as he tried to swerve out of the way.

But then all of a sudden, the deer started to jump over the car. Sasuke skidded his car to a halt and they all turned to look if the deer was alright. But, it wasn't even there. They leaned out of the windows to see if it had run off but it was no where in site.

"Maybe it flew away!" said Naru eyes twinkling, "Maybe its Rudolf you almost killed!" she said happily. The other two stared at her like she was some crazed lunatic.

Sakura sighed, "Naru, remember? We discussed this: There's no such thing as Santa!" she finished with clenched teeth.

Naru nodded. "But you didn't say anything about the rain deer." Naru said in all seriousness.

Sasuke just shook his head and said under his breathe, "She takes dumb blonde to a whole new level..." and he started to drive again.

Naru glared at him pouting. "I heard that asshole!" Sakura gave her a stern look so Naru shut up, crossing her arms and 'hurumphing'.

After many hours of driving, actually it was only another ten minutes but Naru begged to differ, they turned unto a big drive way that led up to a rather big house that seemed very, well, unlived in.

Sasuke parked the car and got out swiftly, closing his door with a blank look on his face. He headed towards the vacant looking house without saying a word to the two girls who had come along. Sakura quickly followed him trying to catch up so she could make small talk with him. Of course, she failed.

Naru exited the car slowly, taking in the view. It was beautiful, surrounded by a luscious forest, but all the bushes seemed untrimmed and the leaves upswept. She walked down the pathway toward the entrance, glancing around curiously.

"Naru, hurry up!" Sakura said taking her frustration of not getting Sasuke's attention out on her blue eyed friend.

Naru narrowed her eyes and said, "Yah, yah." like an annoyed child who parent is telling them to do a bunch of chores. Sarcastic and rude. She then jogged over to them.

Sasuke unlocked the double door to reveal a cold Victorian looking hallway. The walls were adorned with pictures of many people with mainly raven hair, obviously pictures of some relatives.

Sasuke headed down the dim hallway to reach a dark living room. He signaled them to sit on the couch and they did, as he left the room to go get something for them to snack on. He knew it would be the only way to get the blonde to shut up.

Naru noticed how hard the couch was, feeling practically new. "Well, this is," she looked around the room, "inviting." she finished sarcastically.

Sakura whacked her on the head. "Oh, like yours is much better. This crap everywhere on the floor."

Naru cringed and then replied, "Well, at least it doesn't look haunted." She then got up and started to look around the room. "I mean look at this, there's dust everywhere." Naru said wiping her finger on some shelf. And she ran her finger along, she stopped at a picture frame, which lay face down. She picked it up to come face to face with a broken frame, two boys visible threw the spider web like cracks.

"What are you doing?" Came an angry deep voice from behind. Naru quickly put the photo down and turned to face him, smiling nervously. He held three drinks in his hands, juggling them with ease, while glaring at the tall blonde.

"Um, getting to know my classmate?" She said trying to think of something quick. By the look she was receiving, she knew she had crossed unto forbidden territory. Sasuke glared harder and Naru immediately slunk off toward the couch to sit with Sakura. Sakura shook her head at Naru in disappointment.

Sasuke put the drinks down on three coasters he had somehow gotten into the room along with the drinks. What was he, an acrobat? Anyway, after setting the drinks down, he sat on a chair that was to the side and vertical to the couch. He looked at them bored and said, "What the hell are we supposed to do with this stupid project?"

"Well," Sakura said batting her eyelashes- 'ewwww' Naru said under her breathe- "We're going to describe your house, along with making a family tree."

Naru looked around, "His house is big and empty. There, half of it down." Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke ignored the insult and then waved a hand to tell them to follow him. They did and he lead them to a big drape like thing like had a fan like picture, the Uchiha symbol, on it along with a bunch of names and lines to connect them. He pointed, "And that's the other half." Sakura quickly got out her note book, the one she filled with Sasuke information, and jotted it down, taking some time due to the many names.

Naru studied the giant tapestry bored, until she got to the bottom. Connected to two names where the last ones. One of them read 'Uchiha Sasuke' while the other seemed a little scratched out. It said something along the lines of 'Uchiha Ita-' and the rest was unreadable. Naru begane to try and solve the mystery, "Ita..Ita..." she said under he breathe. Sasuke eyes widened and he started to quiver with anger.

Sakura noticed the change of mood Sasuke had and stopped writing to say, "Sasuke? Is something the matter?" in a worried tone.

Sasuke glared at her. Not one he usually used, but one of deep anger. Sakura shivered from the look.

Naru turned to them and started, "Hey, Sasuke? why is the name-"

"None of your business." Sasuke quickly cut her off. Naru looked at him dumbfounded. She then dropped it. She even knew when enough was enough.

The rest of the time seemed to go along in an awkward silence, until Sakura finished writing the family tree down. She shut her notebook stuffing it in her bag and said, "Ok, done." trying to break the silence.

"Then out." Sasuke said leading them to the door. The went along and then Naru pointed out, "In case you didn't know, I don't have a ride." she said crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he went to his car. He sat down and the un wanted guests scampered in, this time they both sat in the back.

The car ride was filled with silence, except for the occasional Sakura trying to talk to Sasuke or Naru complaining about no leg space, receiving a whack on the head. After some time, Sasuke dropped them off at the school and said, "You can get where ever from here." and quickly drove off.

Naru watched Sasuke pull out rolling her eyes as she said, "Someone's in a bad mood." and turned to Sakura, "Well, I guess we can go to my house tomorrow, seeing as there isn't much to show."

"Yah, sure." said Sakura as she started to walk off, waving goodbye, "See you tomorrow! And don't be late!" she added in sternly.

"Nyah!" Naru stuck her tongue out as she jogged home, as she started to ponder about the broken picture and ripped name. He thoughts quickly ended as he stomach began to growl and she started to think about her lost ramen she never got to devour.

**Notes...again: **Well, was it longer? Review or I'll kill you. Hey that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! hehehe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of these chararters, plot, and other shit like that. Yes I swroe! And i damn well can! Because you can't own swear words. Or can you...? Ahh too much thinking, brain hurting...keals over dead

**Notes ( I have a face!):**I did it! I'm a man, I don't need this trainers bra anymore! (ahem kingdom hearts parody, very funny, go watch it, If you want the link I'll give it to all who want). Anyways, I didn't become a man granted I would need surgery for that but I did update! Yay! I wrote so many other stories that I never went back to this one. Check out my others! And thank you all you loving reviewers! I have so many! I feel so loved! Ahem! HUGGLES TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS! and to all good night. No seriously, I have to get up at five tomorrow! Oh shit! I didn't do my homework. OOPS!

**Shoujo Kitsune**

**Chapter 7: A Kiss to Top it Off**

"Muhguh." Naru said sleepily as she rolled over, tangled up with her blankets. She winced from the morning glow that seeped through window. She tried to get up but due to the sheet that surrounded her body, she tripped and tumbled unto the ground. She sat up angrily and rubbed her head from the pain.

Naru looked over at the clock. "Ohhh...I forgot to set my alarm... Can't believe I woke up at seven on my own." She then walked over to her bathroom slowly, brushed her teeth, put her hair in pigtails, threw on a black shirt and jeans on, stuffed ramen into her bag, and slowly walked out of her messy apartment.

"Blah, I feel so sluggish." she said as she walked to the school, hunched over. She walked in the gate and slowly headed to her classroom until she bumped into a shy little brunette. "Ooops. Sorry."

The brunette girl blushed and said, "It's ok, Naru." in an almost inaudible voice.

Naru rubbed her eyes, letting them focus until she noticed it was Hinata she had bumped into. Immediately she got her spark back. "Oh, Hey, Hinata."

Hinata got even more quiet from Naru sudden burst of energy. "H-hey." she stuttered. She put her two index fingers together, kind of her signature pose. There was a little silence until Hinata spoke up, well as much as she could anyway. "Um, Naru. I-if its ok with you, um, can you can you..." she said getting quieter and quieter. Naru looked at her inquisitively and urged her on, "Go on..." she said trying to help. Hinata then closed her eyes and said in one burst, "Makememorelikeyou!"

Naru cocked her head to the side. "Huh? Like me?" she said aghast, pointing at herself. Hinata shook her head quickly. Naru scratched her cheek and pondered, "Well, I guess so, but I don't think you wanna be like me. Sakura is always saying how I need to get my act together... But sure, Why not!"

Hinata's eyes lit up as she clasped Naru hands and said, "Thank you!" she then sped off to the direction of her classroom leaving Naru alone and confused. Naru shrugged and then continued to Kakashi's class.

---------------------------------

Naru entered the class to see an ugly site before her. Sakura was flirting with Sasuke, for the umpteenth time. Naru glared and said under her breathe, "Just what I need..." in a sarcastic voice.

"So, Sasuke, I heard you like to hang out in arcades. Want to go some time? Me and you?" Sakura said, trying to get a date with Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke replied bluntly, making Sakura pout.

"But Sasuke! It'll be fun!" Sakura tried desperately.

Naru walked over to her pink haired friend and said, "Sakura, there's no hope. Give up."

Sakura brushed off her friend and said, "It'll work. He just needs to get coaxed first." she then turned back to Sasuke, still trying to get a date.

Naru fumed. Sasuke was stealing her friend. That made her angry. She then squatted on Sasuke desk, glaring at him face to face. Sakura put her hands on her hips annoyed while Sasuke just returned the glare.

"Naru! Will you please stop annoying Sasuke!" Sakura said angrily. Naru didn't stop glaring though. Sakura then stomped her foot. "Down! Now!" Naru rolled her eyes and started to get off the desk until she slipped, sending her plummeting into Sasuke face. Uh-oh.

Naru's lips landed smack on Sasuke's, leaving them both wide eyed. Her warm pink lips heated up Sasuke's cold ones. They stayed like that, frozen in shock as everyone turned their attention to them. Sakura emitted dark flames as she growled, "Naru..." making Naru snap back into reality and look at Sakura, laughing nervously. Sakura grabbed her by the collar, dragging her out the classroom.

-----------------------------------

"What the hell!" shouted Sakura at her blonde friend. Naru cringed from Sakura's screechy voice.

Naru then shook her hand in front of herself frantically, "It was an accident!"

Sakura crossed her arms, slanting her eyelids, "Yah right. Kissing someone is an accident." she said unconvinced.

Naru pouted and said, "It wasn't a kiss! I fell, ok! Nothing happened!" Naru said angry that her best friend would think of her as such a girl.

The bell rung yet neither girl moved. Sakura crossed her arms. "You always talk about how much you hate him and then you go and put the moves on him. Your exactly like Ino..." she said in an angry but slightly sad voice.

Naru looked down and said, "Why would you say that." she said her fists tightening. Sakura, her best friend, blamed her for being a slut. How could she? They've been through so much, and now it's all going to be ruined because of a stupid accident?

That's when a certain silver haired Jounin had appeared. "That's enough, girls." Said a silver haired man from behind Sakura. He patted them on the heads. "Get inside." Kakashi said and he pushed them both inside the doorway.

-----------------------------------

Through out the whole class Sakura had not even looked in Naru's direction. Naru kept trying to talk to the pink haired girl but every time she tried to get close her friend would walk away, without a word. This continued and the bell finally rang for lunch.

Naru slowly got out of her chair and tried again to talk to her stubborn friend.

"Sakura..." she said as she walked over the fashionable teen. The bubblegum haired girl simply walked away, making Naru more pissed by the second. Whatever, if she didn't want to be friends just because of some boy then fine! Talk about history repeating itself. Sakura and her stupid one track mind.

Naru walked through the halls stomping her feet as loud as she could, mumbling incoherently. She headed up to the roof, the same place she had fallen from. She opened the door and saw three boys sitting on the ground eating.

"Hey Naru." said the dog like boy he had a red marking on each cheek and had messy brown hair.

"Hey, Kiba." she said and turned to the other two nodding her head, "Shikamaru. Chouji." The said Shikamaru nodded his head lazily as Chouji waved through his face full of crumbs. She sat down in their little circle.

"So why you up here? Aren't you supposed to be hanging with the girls?" said Kiba tauntingly. Naru felt guilt go through her for not hanging out with these friends in a while. Why did she even bother trying to fit in before?

"She can't," said Chouji eating a chip. "She kissed Sasuke and now Sakura is ignoring her."

"What!" said Kiba astonished. "You kissed that so called bastard? What possessed you?"

Naru crossed her arms angrily and said, "I didn't kiss him! i fell on him and accidentally landing in an awkward position. Believe me, I hate that guy. I would never do anything so stupid."

"How troublesome..." said Shikamaru as he laid back to watch the clouds pass by.

"I don't know," Kiba said as he leaned back unto his arms, "You are known for being pretty dumb." he laughed.

"Hey!" Naru shouted but then laughed along with him. She could always count on these guys to lift her spirits. So what if Sakura doesn't want to be her friend anymore, that's her loss.

--------------------------------

The end of school was nearing but this time Naru would be in high spirits. Her friends had helped her out and now she was going to enjoy the rest of her day dammit!

DING DONG! the chime for the end of the school. The speaker went on and the principle/ hokage came on, "Ok, who the hell drank all my sake! I know it was one of you brats! If you don't compensate my sake I'll give you all detention with me! I swear I'll kick all you asses!...huh...What? I did not drink it... Oh wait... no I'm positive...Ahh more, I love you..." a crash was heard "Continue my little duckies. Flock to your homes." Many wondered if she was drunk.

Naru headed down the hallway mumbling, "Think of happy thoughts" as she passed the doors until something was thrown at her head. She turned around furiously and shouted, "Ok, who's the ass who wants to die!" she threatened. Apparently she was still on the edge.

"Yo!" Kiba said as he stood there. "I'd like my shoe back please." He held out his hand.

Naru had a vein popping out. "Do you want me to kick your ass?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was just trying to get your attention cause Hinata couldn't." Kiba replied as he stepped to the side revealing a shy little brunette who was tugging at the ends of her shirt nervously.

Naru understood and smiled, "Hey Hinata, still up for those lessons?" Naru said as she walked over to the shy girl.

Hinata blushed and said, "Y-yes."

Kiba sighed. "Naru, your enough to handle as it is, now you want to corrupt someone else?" teased Kiba laughing.

Naru crossed her arms, "You know what?" she turned around and stuck her butt out smacking it and turned her head around pulling one eyelid down, "Kiss this!" Very lady like if I do say so myself.

Kiba kicked her in the butt and said, "You seriously need to lose those balls of yours." He then ran away before Naru could attack him.

Naru flipped him off then turned to Hinata, being all sweet to the girl. "Well then. Time to go get you reformed! Operation: badass Hinata is a go!" Naru said as she raised her hand to the sky showing off the victory sign. This was going to be a mess.

**Closure:**Yah, short update but I just really needed to put it up. The next chapter will probably be up soon so no worries! Be happy! LOL (lots of love, not laugh out loud!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Owning is for losers. I'd rather bother without asking

**Notes from the Author: **I am back from hell to give you another chapter! Muahahahaha! Actually,I was kicked out for trying to take over. Plus it was way to hot down there. Worse then the summers where I live. yuck! Anyway, another short chapter, sorry! i just can't right long ones. But if you want to read a fanfic that longer go read my other fictions. Most of them are Kingdom hearts though. I am writing another Naruto one but I haven't gotten around to it lately. I'll post it when I'm done. Anyways, one with the story!! (review for huggles, and thanks for the 100+ reviews squeels!!)

-

-

-

**Chapter Eight: Girl Can be way too complex**

"No, no. Like this!" Naru said as she accentuated her face expression. She had her eyebrow furrowed and a big scowl across her face. "See, if you look like that, your sure to look more confident."

Hinata blushed and nodded. She tried to imitate the blondes appearance but she only manage to pull off a harmless pout. Naru slapped her forehead in exhaustion.

"Ok, we'll work on that later. But I'm starved! You have to have something tasty to munch on in this house!" Naru said as she picked herself up off the floor and offered her hand to the brunette.

Currently, the two girls where holding their 'session' in Hinata's house. Hinata is a descendant of an old Japanese clan called Hyuuga. The house was a rather large Japanese style home, the last bit of classical housing that still stood. They weren't exactly rich, but they stood solid.

Hinata took the taller girl's hand and stood up slowly. She then took the lead as they started to walk down the long hall. "I'm sorry..." the girl said meekly.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Hinata. There's no reason to apologize. Actually, a quick tip. Never apologize unless you actually are at fault for something." The blonde girl said grinning at the shy girl. "No need to humble yourself when it's not necessary."

Hinata nodded in understanding as they walked through the maze of the old fashioned home. Finally, after many twists and turns, the two came upon the kitchen. Hinata glanced at Naru and whispered, "Anything you would like to eat?"

Naru smiled gleefully as she walked into the room, "I think I'll raid your fridge." Truth be told, this wasn't the first time Uzumaki Naru had been in this house. She actually had been a guest twice before, one pertaining to a school project and another where she had burst into the house screaming something along the lines of, "That bastard! Your not so great! Hinata's is so much cooler and stronger than your arrogant ass!" this happened after Her cousin, Neji, had made a rather rude and snide comment about Hinata being the weak link in the family.

Naru opened the fridge. She skimmed through the contents and then spotted some left over pasta. She grabbed the said product and passed it to Hinata. "I'm prohibited to use anything mechanical in the house so you're going to have to do the rest." This was because of the project time when she tried to do something on the computer and completely fried it.

Hinata took hold of the pasta filled tuba ware and went into one of the cupboards. She grabbed 2 plates and went into a drawer for a fork. She poured out a fair amount for each of them and placed the plates into the microwave.

Naru sat down at the counter and Hinata followed in suit. There was an awkward silence which was filled only with the humming of the microwave. Hinata kept on stealing glances at the girl and Naru easily noticed. Naru leaned back in her chair and said, "Is there something you want to ask?" Naru pushed on, knowing other girl wasn't bold enough to ask herself.

"W-well... um I heard a rumor..." she began as she averted her pale eyes. "That you um k-kissed um..." Hinata continued but her words soon became to quiet to hear.

Naru leaned back in her seat, fully understanding what the girl was talking about. "That. Well, if you want to know the truth it was nothing. I fell, end of story." Naru was still a bit sore on the topic considering said topic left her without a bubblegum haired friend.

"Oh." Hinata said in return but dropped the subject after hearing the irritation in the girls voice. The microwave beeped, signaling the preparation of the pasta was complete. Hinata slowly stood and grabbed the plates out of the microwave and settled them onto the table where Naru was seated at. They ate their meal in a uncomfortable and angry silence.

--------------------------------

"Let try it again." Naru said as she stomped her foot down and shouted, "I'll kick your ass, you damn bitch!" she then flipped her expression and turned to Hinata.

Hinata stood meekly and said in a hushed voice. "I'll kick your...um... butt?"

Naru shook her head vigorously. "Swearing, although is rather vulgar, is used to emphasize that you are confident and are not afraid to dirty your hands. So from the top. I'll kick your ASS! got it?" Naru said.

Hinata blushed as she began, "I'll-I'll..." she stuttered trying to build her words up. NAru nodded encouragingly mouthing to her to continue. "I'll... I'LL KICK YOUR ASS YOU DAMN BITCH!" she shrieked loudly in one single breath. Hinata stood in shock of what she had just done as her knees gave out, making her tumble to the floor.

"That's was amazing Hinata! You did great." Naru said, praising the girl as she kneeled down to get to the brunettes current height.

"My god, what have you done?" Said a male voice from behind the pair of girls. Naru turned her head and came face to leg with Hyuuga Neji. He looked down at them, scowling.

Naru stood up so that the older boy could no longer look down on her. "I'm giving her lessons." Naru stated, hands placed on her hips.

Neji raised a dark eyebrow. "Right. And how is teaching her to scream profanity going to help her."

Naru slanted her eyes. "It'll help her deal with people like you. People who make it a game to belittle others."

Neji walked past the blonde still keeping his eyes planted on the girl. "People don't change so why bother." he stated as he grabbed onto Hinata's arm tightly and pulled her up. "Your father is looking for you."

Hinata nodded and began to stumble out of the room. "Sorry..." she said as she walked out, leaving the two alone.

Naru also started out the door, this time her destination was to the outside world. "You act as if everything is set in stone. It's not. Only you have the power to change." Naru whispered as she past the long haired male. She grabbed her bag and exited the Hyuuga home.

Neji watched as the cerulean eyed girl walked away, his eyes glued to her every movement. He sneered as he entered his home and returned to his training.

-----------------------------------

By the time Naru had neared her apartment the sun had already set. The city lamps were already lit and the night crowd were on their way to party. Naru mumbled incoherently as she walked up the steps, still in a pissed off mood. She stopped abruptly when she saw a certain green eyed girl sitting in front of her door.

"Hey." said the pinkette somberly. She looked up at Naru, a blank expression left across her face.

"If your hear to accuse me of stealing your nonexistent boyfriend then don't bother." Naru spat out viciously. She was tired of trying to suck up to Sakura when she wasn't at fault.

Sakura sighed. "I definitely deserved that one." she stood up so she came face to face with Naru. "Look, I was completely out of line so you ca hate me all you want."

Naru placed her key into the doorknob. "Is that supposed to be an apology?" She turned the key and unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry, okay!? I just," Sakura said her voice softening, "I've liked him for so long and he never notices me. I try so hard." Her eyes began to water. "Isn't it stupid? I like a guy who wouldn't even care if I was never born."

Naru looked at her friend sympathetically. "I know. believe me, I've watched you swoon at his presence for years now." she laughed slightly remembering all the gimmicks Sakura used to try and make Sasuke hers. Naru especially like the time when Sakura went all black magic and tried a love potion that made the bastard sick for a week.

A tear rolled down the girls cheek. "When I see how close you two are it hurts." Naru looked confused at the girl. Close? Please, they hated each other. There was no one they could be close. "You can see it from the outside. Like how he saved you from falling from the roof. Or how you guys are always at arguing. It's easy to tell how well you two get along." Sakura sniffed.

Naru landed a reassuring hand onto Sakura's small shoulder. "Don't worry. Him and I are enemies. I hate him and he hates me. Nothing else to it."

Sakura smiled sadly up at her friend. "If you say so." She said as she rolled her eyes, tears still falling. They both laughed as they entered the apartment. "I mean, a guy might do you good. Maybe you'll stop being so macho."

"Guys are for losers." Naru placed her bag on the floor. "But friends are forever." she smiled brightly.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Even if they need a total make over." Naru play hit her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shoujo Kistune**

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

**Notes:** I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I really did not have any inspiration for this story. I had started it out on a whim, and had no where to take it! But, because of all of you amazing readers, I just couldn't drop this story! So, I made a plot! So sorry! Oh yeah, I reallly need a beta, any offers?

**Chapter 9: She said that he heard that they did...**

The next day came quickly, now that everything was in order. Well, mostly everything. Naru hadn't really done anything to quell the rumor floating about. The rumor that almost destroyed her friendship with Sakura. The rumor that she kissed Sasuke.

Which wasn't true, because Naru wouldn't even look at him without contempt.

So, the first thing on her list was to kill the nasty rumor. Then she would have to talk to Sakura and the bastard about finishing the project. There was also the situation with Hinata to worry about. But one thing at a time.

Naru arrived at school just as the bell went off. She walked casually into her first period, knowing that even if she was late, the teacher would never know. The only upside to having a lazy and slacking teacher.

As she entered the room, she felt on eyes go on her. But the gazes weren't the normal 'who's at the door' look, but rather one filled with hate. Looking around, Naru noticed all the glares came from the female populace.

Naru sighed dejectedly. She should have known this would happen. It happened with Sakura, so why not the rest of the girls misinterpret the completely innocent fall. She walked toward her desk, keeping her head held high. It wasn't the first time she felt such hateful looks, and knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Morning Naru." Sakura said as her friend sat down. At least she'd have one person on her side.

"Eh," Naru replied, completely exhausted. So much for having a good day.

"I was thinking we should finish up the project. We'll go to my house after school, then head over to yours when we're done." Sakura said, as she glanced over at Sasuke. "Is that alright with you Sasuke?" Sakura still blushed as she talked to the cold male, but held herself back from flirting. Brownie point for Sakura.

"Hn," he answered, his eyes transfixed on the outside world. He was the same as always, the brooding sex god.

Naru peeked at Sasuke, leaving her gaze there only for a few moments. Any longer and the girls in the class would attack her for being a hussy. It was humorous in a pathetic way how girls claimed men like they were territory.

Naru wanted no part in the quest for the hottest man. She just wasn't interested. Not that she didn't like boys, she just hadn't been attracted to any. Most of the guys she knew were awesome friends, and only that.

Naru frowned. The accidental kiss she had the other day had been her first. Sakura had always told her that the first kiss was the most important in a girl's life. And hers had been with the one guy she despised most. Naru involuntarily brought a hand up to her lips, brushing her fingertips softly against the bottom half.

She was wrenched out of her trance as the door crashed open, and then was slammed shut behind. A pale blonde came marching in, glancing around the classroom with a angry scowl on her face. Her eyes landed on Naru, her glare intensifying.

"Ino?" Sakura said, surprise and annoyance shining in her voice.

"You," Ino said as she stomped forward, her hands clenched at her side. Naru felt a great need to run, but didn't. Naru would die before she ran away with her tail tucked between her legs.

"M-Me?" Naru stuttered, pointing a finger to herself. It was wishful thinking to hope the girl's rage was directed elsewhere.

"Of course you, you dimwit." She spat, now standing in front of Naru's desk. She slammed her hand down, leaning in to come face to face with the fox girl. "Since when have you and Sasuke been going out?!" she growled through clenched teeth.

"What?!" Naru's eyes widened in confusion. The rumor had grown, and now Naru would have to fear for her life against the mobs of fan girls. Truthfully, she was more afraid of possessive women than she was of muscle bound men who could snap her like a twig. Women were so much more cruel and conniving.

"Don't act dumb." She sneered.

"We are not even close to going out!" Naru shrieked, and not because the idea in itself was beyond revolting.

Ino rose a well trimmed eyebrow. "Right, next you're going to tell me that you weren't all over him yesterday. You are so full of shit." She quipped. Ino wasn't nearly as volatile as she was at this moment. But after what had happened with Sakura, she just didn't feel like letting anyone else have Sasuke. She wasn't going to let the loss of the former friendship be in vain.

"I don't like him." Naru said, her voice forceful.

Ino wasn't convinced. "Look here-" she was cut off by a smooth and cold sound.

"Leave it alone." came a cool voice. All eyes turned to the speaker, Uchiha. He was still staring out the window, a scowl on his face.

"Oh, Sasuke! I didn't see you there," Ino greeted in a sweet voice. Sakura wasn't the only one who could go from bitter to sweet in a heart beat.

Naru sighed. At least the storm had died down.

"And you think Naru's the skank," Sakura mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Even after hearing he was taken, you still sink in your teeth. Not that I'd expect any different." She referred to their own story. The reason why she and her once best friend had been torn apart.

Ino slanted her eyes at Sakura, "Oh, please. You're one to talk." she said, flipping her pony tail to rest on her back.

Sakura slammed her hands on her desk as she shot out of her seat. "Bitch!" she screamed, her green eyes glowing with hatred.

Ino placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "Takes one to know one."

The tension in the air cut be sliced with a knife, and everyone was anticipating the inevitable. Cat fight. And without a teacher, they were free to entertain the masses with hair pulling and nail scratching.

But as Sakura started to advance on her nemesis, someone had grabbed Ino by the waste and threw her over their shoulder. The person mumbled, "How troublesome," as he turned around and began to stalk out of the classroom.

"Wha- Put me down Shikamaru!" shrieked Ino as she tried to struggle. No one had noticed the boy even entered, for all eyes were glued to the girls with anticipation. She slammed her hands into his back. "Let me GO!"

Shikamaru winced slightly, "If you weren't so skinny, it wouldn't have been so easy to pick you up." he comment, able to feel the girls bones against his shoulder. It was uncomfortable. But he had promised Chouji he would fetch the annoying girl, and he's never break a promise to a friend. Plus, he rather feared for Naru's life after he saw the murderous gleam in Ino's eye after she'd heard Naru was dating Sasuke.

Ino's struggle was heard even as she was carried down the halls. But even with the girl gone, there was still this engulfing tension in the air. "Do you think it's true?" and "I can't believe it," floated in the air, all wondering if Ino had uncovered the truth.

Naru dropped her head on her desk with a thump. She really hadn't expected this situation when she woke up this morning. Hell, she never even thought such a thing was possible. "I hate my life…" she groaned.

Sakura, who had placed herself back in her seat after Ino was dragged away, bit her lip. She had too much pint up negative energy, which she was itching to release.

Sasuke was still staring out the window, isolated from the previous situation. He continued to glare hatefully out the window, too distracted to care about the rumor.

A familiar glob of smoke materialized, and the silver haired teacher stood in front of his desk. A lazy hand waved at his students. "Morning," he said, completely immune to the tense atmosphere. "Let's get started…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Somewhere! Over the Rainbow, I will own

**A/N:** So short for such a long wait. I know, but I have trouble with this story. And I can't just drop it, I could never do that. procrastination is my only solution.

Alright, just to clear a few things. I'm basing this slightly off of the Japanese culture (basing, and being) which mean a few things. The driving age in Japan is 18 (don't argue, I live here). Most Schools don't allow jobs (students are almost always to busy anyway). Naru is tall because in Shippuden, Naruto grows (But she's still shorter than Sasuke by a bit). He was only short before because he hadn't reached puberty yet. Alright, some people have been asking about Neji. He'll be more involved as the story progresses.

Finally, I just want to give you Naru's image. She's basically a diamond in the rough. She wears baggy and rather ugly outfits. She doesn't wear makeup, or trim her eyebrows (or anything to do with image). She still has her whiskers. She's tall, rather skinny but has a nice fingure (If she'd let it show). Hope that helps.

**Chapter 10: Those Who Stand and Those Who Fall**

Naru hadn't bothered to listen to the lesson that morning. She was too conscious of all the suspicious stares that followed her every movement.

Lunch hadn't been any better. As she and Sakura walked down the halls, Naru heard girls whispering amongst themselves.

"Slut."

"Gold digger."

"Bitch."

They were only a few of the names she had been called. And that was when she was around. Naru hadn't felt this hated since she was called a demon child and was blamed for the death of her parents. If she were any weaker, she would have bent over and start crying shamelessly. But she wasn't.

Surprising, Sakura had stayed by her side the entire time. The talk they had the day before had really made Sakura to change into a more trusting friend. However, the rumor did make the pinkette a little more edgy towards Naru than usual.

As they walked to outside for lunch, Naru kept her head held high. If people were going to make her the infamous school slut, then she was going to take the publicity with stride.

And the other half of the rumor was no where in site. Sasuke had disappeared as soon as the bell rang, looking much more distraught than usual. Naru thought it might have been because the rumor but she highly doubted it. Sasuke wouldn't be receiving verbal abuse from jealous people, so he had no worries in the rumor department.

"N-Naru?" whispered a familiar sweet voice. The said girl turned to where the meek sound had come from, the brunette with frailty.

"Hey Hinata." Naru said, smiling. She let a chant o through her head. _I won't be broken…_

"Um, well, I was wondering," she said as she looked to the floor.

"Eye contact." Naru commanded.

Hinata obeyed, letting her pale eyes meet Naru's vibrant orbs. Sakura cocked her head confused. She hadn't been inform of Naru's operation to turn Hinata into a kick ass and confident girl.

"I was wondering if I could eat with you today." Hinata said, although her eyes meeting Naru's, she still spoke quietly.

Sakura furrowed her brow. "But you eat with us everyday." Most of the girls in their school ate together in various cluster of groups.

Hinata's face turned into a depressing state. "The girls," she started ruefully, "they've been saying mean things about Naru. I didn't want to sit with them."

Sakura sighed with annoyance. Naru just shook her head. She was taking this surprisingly well. "That's fine, let them say what they want." Naru said as she started to walk. The other two followed her. "I have better places to be than around a bunch of gossip mongers."

"And where would that be?" Sakura asked, befuddled by Naru's nonchalance.

"The roof," replied Naru with a smile. "Let's go!" She said with new enthusiasm, punching her fist into the air. Sakura rolled her eyes with fondness while Hinata laughed nervously.

-----------------------------------

"Well, well. If it isn't the school slut," piped a teasing voice as Naru came through the door.

"Stuff it, dog boy." Naru quipped in return, though she knew Kiba was just playing. Still, she would not be called such undignified names. She walked forward, Sakura and Hinata in tow.

"Twice in a row," Shikamaru muttered from his spot on the ground, "how troublesome."

Naru stuck her tongue out in reply, knowing the lazy teen meant nothing by it. "And I bring company too," she step aside to reveal her female friends. "Play nice," she teased as she sat down unceremoniously next to Kiba.

The remaining girls kept where they were. Hinata was uncomfortable and embarrassed to intrude while Sakura just made a face at the crowd her best friend associated herself with. Kiba smiled up at Hinata and Naru swore she could see his tail wagging in excitement (she took this opportunity to steal a bite of his sandwich). "Come on, sit!" he said, patting the spot next to him.

Hinata gave a nervous glance at Naru, who gave her a 'thumbs up' in reply. Hinata then proceeded to stumble over next to the dog loving boy, sitting with a nervous elegance the shy girl possessed. Sakura still remained standing.

"Don't worry Sakura, we don't bite," Chouji said after he swallowed what he had been eating.

Sakura gave the overweight male a deadpanned look. "I doubt that…" she muttered, but reluctantly sat on the other side of Naru. "The things I do for you," Sakura continued, sighing dejectedly. Sometimes she missed the old days when she was the selfish Queen B.

"Heard the rumor escalated," Chouji commented as he started on his pudding. Sakura looked grossed out, being the diet freak she was.

Naru laced her fingers in her long blonde hair, then pulled in frustration. "Sometimes, I wish I was a guy. I probably wouldn't have to deal with the half the shit I'm dealing with."

"Maybe," Shikamaru commented, watching the clouds take different forms, "But there's still other things you'd have to deal with. If you were a guy with this situation, there'd be the rumor of you being gay."

Naru nodded. Trust Shikamaru to lift her spirits by shedding wisdom on the situation. "Yup! No point on dwelling on the 'ifs'." She stretched her arms up, a comfortable smile on her face.

Lunch became the high point of the day. Despite Sakura's reluctance, she warmed up to the three boys, arguing with them as she would with Naru. Hinata kept reclusive, only to be pulled back in by either Naru or Kiba. Chouji had gotten Sakura to eat something, having Shikamaru bait her with the fact that she and Ino were alike.

Naru smile had brightened considerably since the free period had started. She would never expect things to work out so horribly, yet perfectly, at the same time. She took a moment to stare off behind her, through the fence (which had been added after the falling incident) she leaned against, and into the parking lot. There, she stopped, finding a familiar conceited male speaking to someone in a car.

After a short time, the car sped off, living Sasuke alone. From such a distance, Naru couldn't see his expression, but could feel the anger that oozed off him. Naru winced as the Uchiha punched a near by wall. The male then walked off, completely ignoring the blood that trailed down his fingertips and stained the ground.

"Naru!" shouted Sakura into said girl's ear to grab her attention. Naru winced and turned to the pinkette innocently.

"Yes?" She asked, trying not to look suspicious. Sakura would freak knowing Naru had just zoned out while watching Sasuke, of all people.

"The bell rang, blondie," stated Kiba as he pushed himself off the floor. He then helped Hinata stand, being the 'gentleman' that he was.

"Whoops!" Naru said, laughing at herself as she followed Kiba's example of standing. As soon as she was up, she turned her gaze back to the parking lot, which was now empty (sans cars).

Sakura was already advancing toward the exit when she ushered Naru to follow. "Come on, you get me in enough trouble without making me late." Naru quickly followed, not wanting to irritate the already irritable girl.

What had Sasuke been doing in the parking lot, talking to some person who gave him such an intense reaction? Naru shook her head, it was not her place to know. But still…

She would check to make sure Sasuke had treated his hand properly once they got back to class, friend or not.


End file.
